Christmas With the Basses
by Sel Kyle
Summary: A Christmas fluff story imagining the Basses to be leading a more "normal" life!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack Bass and Georgina Sparks lay naked, exhausted, covered in glitter and surrounded by baubles and Christmas tree ornaments. Breathing heavily Jack finally said, "Wow, that was a first for me!"

"What?!" Georgina replied sounding surprised.

Still breathless, Jack laughed, "I've never had sex under a Christmas tree before."

Georgina laughed, "Liar!"

Finally regaining his breath, Jack turned and grabbed Georgina, "what did you say?!"

Giggling, she managed a playful "no, let me go!"

"You didn't say that an hour ago," Jack smirked, watching Georgina happily squirm at his touch. Still laughing Georgina said, "You have glitter in your hair Mr Bass, that will never do for your image."

"I don't care Ms Sparks, as long as I'm with you," and he leant in and kissed her passionately.

Georgina put her head on his chest, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Jack realised she was asleep, he put his arm around her, pulled her closer and kissed her head – she smiled in her sleep. Jack looked up at the ceiling remembering a few hours earlier when, in a fit of passion, he and Georgina had fallen into the Christmas tree in their apartment so desperate to be intimate with each other. Glitter had flown into the air with the buttons ripped from Jack's shirt - luckily for him, he thought, that Georgina hadn't much on to begin with. It was so good to feel her skin against his; they had only been apart one night since getting together 3 years ago – last night – because of a stupid mistake made within Bass Industries. But that melted away in his mind as he felt Georgina moving in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled, sliding his hand along her thigh. She smiled back and moved on top straddling him. His hands moved to her breasts, fondling them greedily. Georgina leant down and kissed him, he rolled her over, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her with such hunger. He moved his hand, sliding it down and between her legs, feeling her wetness, he whispered, "Oh my Gina, always so ready for me after all this time."

Georgina writhed beneath him, sighing as Jack kissed her breasts and slowly entered her as she gasped. They moved together slowly at first, getting faster as their passion heightened, climaxing together and collapsing once again on the floor. After a few minutes Jack began laughing, Georgina looked at him, "Now what?"

"We are never going to be ready for Christmas if we don't get up soon," and he laughed even harder. Georgina started to laugh too, then sat up on her elbow and looked at the wall clock, " I think you'll stop laughing and get up when I tell you your nephew and his family will be here in an hour, unless you plan on letting them catch us like this?" she raised an eyebrow at Jack, who looked shocked. He leapt up, "Where are my clothes?"

Georgina laughed, "go and shower, I'll find them" and kissed him on the lips, smiling.

After they had both showered, Jack walked in to find Georgina tidying the lounge, she had his discarded clothes over one arm, whilst her spare hand was gathering baubles from the tree they practically destroyed earlier. He watched her silently, in awe of the woman who taught him how to love; he still couldn't believe it even after three years. Georgina looked up, feeling Jack's presence, "I think we are almost ready to receive guests Mr Bass, just need to re-dress the tree" and she held out a handful of tree ornaments. Jack laughed, "It won't be half as much fun putting them back!"

They suddenly heard the maid open the door. Georgina panicked and hid Jack's clothes behind a cushion on the sofa. Chuck walked in, "Uncle Jack, auntie Georgina – always a pleasure," as he hugged them individually.

"Ahh, nephew mine, where is your lady wife?" Jack replied.

"I'm here, trying to tame another Bass man," Blair walked in with a hyperactive looking Henry, bobbing around her legs.

Jack smiled, "Hey Henry, come over and tell Uncle Jack about your day."

"_Great _uncle Jack," Chuck corrected. Jack shot him a dirty look.

"Now, now boys, let's not label each other, there's barely ten years between you," Georgina said, before adding, "Blair – you look like you could use a drink."

"Blair looked relieved, "like you can't imagine!" And they both went into the dining room.

An hour passed of Jack and Chuck noisily playing with Henry, and Blair and Georgina drinking and gossiping in the next room, providing Blair with a well-earned rest.

Chuck suddenly said, "Jack, do you realise we have been here an hour and neither you or I have touched a cognac?"

"Well that's a first, suppose we'd better get one before we forget what it tastes like!" and got up to pour two glasses, Chuck joined him, leaving Henry playing on the floor. "I admire you chuck," Chuck looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Look at that kid over there, you did that and Blair of course. You two have each other and you both have everything – you don't need anything else anymore." He stared into the bottom of his glass.

"Well thank you, but you have Georgina," Chuck replied.

"I know, but I don't _have _her – she could just walk away from me."

"She has put up with you for three years, what makes you think she'd do that? Have you reason to suspect her?" "Of course not but I haven't offered her any commitment, so why should she stay?"

"Have you brought this up with her? Does she want more from you?"

"No, no, nothing like that, I just don't want to lose her."

"Oh Uncle Jack," chuck began, smiling and putting his hand on Jack's back, "I think it's all in your mind!"

After dinner, Jack stood watching Georgina playing with Henry, and noticed Chuck and Blair in the corner together laughing and looking so very much in love, and couldn't care more for each other. Jack suddenly thought back three years previously, when he had convinced this very couple to get married – well – he thought – just made them see they belong together. Now he knew what he must do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I know its December 10th, you keep saying, but what do you honestly think?" Jack was in the middle of nervously explaining himself again to Chuck over a scotch in his office.

"Well I know you love her…." Chuck started. "How do you?" Jack interrupted. "Oh uncle, not only are you _always_ mentioning her and _always _with her, but I can see it in your eyes – the way you look at her when you are together. I see myself and Blair in that, that's how."

"I didn't realise I was so obvious," Jack sounded surprised. "Anyway, should I go ahead with what we were discussing?"

"Don't go for the answer at Christmas, go for the question," Chuck replied. Jack sat quietly nodding, "yep, you're right," he said quietly.

It was now December 20th and Jack was finally prepared for what he hoped would be his best ever Christmas, all gifts taken care of. He was definitely distracted at work, he watched the clock, 2:30pm – at 3 he would be meeting Georgina as she wanted them to go ice-skating. He was startled by his phone ringing, "Hello Mr Bass, I'm calling to change our plans, could you meet me at home first?"

"Well as it's you Ms Sparks I will change my well laid plans, but don't go making a habit of it," Jack smiled replying.

"I think we're making a habit of each other," Georgina laughed and hung up. Jack put down the handset, "home time!"

Jack got back to his apartment quicker than he ever had, wondering why Georgina asked to meet there. He unlocked the door expecting her to be waiting for him – she wasn't. "Gina?" he called out. He heard a distant voice upstairs and followed it, "Gina are you ok?" A muffled voice came from their bedroom. "Are you going to answer me properly woman?" He then heard clearly, "You're too early Bass, you'll have to wait!"

"Why are you locked in the en-suite my love?"

"Because you're TOO EARLY BASS" Georgina shouted. Jack jumped away from the door, "Ok, ok my darling, I can wait." And sat down on the bed opposite the door.

A few moments later the door opened and he looked up to a sight that made his jaw drop; Georgina stood there, confidently, wearing only skimpy red underwear and gloves with white marabou trim, black stockings and a Santa hat. "What do you think Bass, has Ms Xmas been a good girl?" For a few minutes Jack found it hard to speak, he just coughed – no woman had had this effect on him before, how did she do it he wondered? Georgina strutted towards him and sat on his lap, "So what would you like for Christmas?"

Jack recovered himself, "Wow, you look so fucking hot. I've got what I want right here," and he ran his hand up her thigh. Georgina spread her legs instinctively and Jack trailed his fingers around the leg of her panties. "So you think you have me for Christmas?" Georgina whispered. "Oh I know I do," Jack replied rolling her onto the bed. Within seconds Georgina's underwear had been removed and they were writhing together, Jacks hands touching every inch of her making her body tingle, while he was still half dressed. Finally he entered her wanting to be tender but so desperate to have her that he could wait no longer, and in that moment he felt he would never tire of how good it felt to be inside her.

It was early evening by the time they made it to the outdoor ice-rink, Jack was very relaxed by their afternoon of passionate sex, but soon a long forgotten fear was setting in – he couldn't ice skate.

Georgina came skipping back from the booth towards Jack, with two pairs of skates, "Whoa, what's this?" Jack said, startled from his memory of the past. Georgina laughed, "Skates Jack dearest, we need them to skate!"

"Oh no, no, no – _you_ need them not _we_!"

"Don't be a baby, put them on," Georgina replied, thrusting a pair of the skates at Jack. He stepped back, feeling threatened, holding up his hands, "Now Gina, you put yours on and go have fun."

"Stop being silly Jackie, come on!" Georgina thrust the skates once more. "GEORGINA STOP IT" Jack shouted at an extremely startled Georgina. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Georgina snapped back at him, wondering what was suddenly wrong – he even used her real name.

Jack pushed past her silently with tears in his eyes and strode off. Georgina dropped the skates and ran after him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack stopped, "Leave it Gina, go have fun," he replied sounding upset. "No, not until I know what I did wrong." He turned around, tears running down his face, "Jack please, what is it?"

"It's ok, it's stupid really," he answered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I don't like seeing you like this, come on – no secrets remember?"

Jack laughed through his tears, "I can't skate." "That's no reason to cry!" Georgina smiled at him. Jack sobbed a little and sniffed. Georgina moved closer and put her arm around him. "Come on, tell me more." Jack took a breath, "when I was six my parents took me ice-skating, well my Father dragged me out into the middle of the ice and left me, didn't show me how to skate, so when I went to move I slid and fell; I skinned my chin, knees, wrists and split my lip. My wonderful old man called me a wimp, he stopped my mum defending me – she was scared of him. I didn't even get my cuts looked at or stitches in my lip, he said it would make me stronger, just made me frightened," he sobbed again, inhaled and looked at Georgina, "Stupid huh?"

Georgina's eyes were now filled with tears; she flung her arms around him and pulled him close, "Oh my poor Bass, why haven't you told me before?"

"My Father was good at punishing if feelings were spoken about, made me repress everything," he looked at her sheepishly wiping his eyes, "Something about you makes me want to speak," and he smiled at her. Georgina tightened her grip on him, "I'll always listen." Jack returned her hug, "That means so much. I'm sorry for all this, it's not like a Bass to be into public displays of feelings!" "It's ok, your secret is safe, no one will ever know!" as she reached up and kissed him.

"Come along Mr Bass, let's get a coffee." Jack smiled and wiped his eyes again, "No Ms Sparks, I wanna get on the ice with you!"

They returned to the rink and got skates, Georgina led Jack onto the ice, holding both his hands. "How are you feeling Mr Bass?" "Like I'm about to have a heart attack Ms Sparks – is that normal?!"

"For you, yes!" Jack laughed at Georgina's comment. Georgina slowly moved Jack further out, as he grew more confident. After a while he asked, "Ms Sparks, can we go back to the edge so this poor old man can stand on blade-less shoes again?"

"Of course, you've had quite enough excitement for today dear!" And she escorted him back to safety. "Go on then Sparks, get back out there – show me what you can do!"

Georgina smiled as Jack took off his skates, "Ok then, if you insist!" She skated off very gracefully, she was almost professional in her movements, jack was amazed, this was a side to his girlfriend he had never seen before, she looked more beautiful and carefree.

When Georgina skated back to Jack, he couldn't control himself any longer, taking Georgina's he got down on one knee, "Georgina Sparks, will you marry me?"


End file.
